ABSTRACT The Administrative Core of the UCSF P30 Cystic Fibrosis (CF) Research and Translation Center provides the central organizational infrastructure for Center studies. Drs. Alan Verkman and Peter Haggie will serve as co- Program Directors, and will be responsible for overall Center organization and scientific direction. The focus of the Center remains the discovery, evaluation and advancement of novel small-molecule CF therapies. The objectives of the Center are achieved by coordinating the efforts of four scientific Cores that provide expertise for small molecule discovery and development. The Cores - High-throughput Screening (Core A), Assays & Cell Models (Core B), Chemistry (Core C), and Animal Pharmacology & Models (Core D) - are directed by accomplished CF investigators who have a history of collaboration. Projects that use the Cores are in three areas: (i) CFTR modulators, (ii) Non-CF Ion Transporter Drug Targets, and (iii) Translational Research: CF Therapeutic Strategies and Targets. The Administrative Core also oversees the Pilot & Feasibility Program of the Center; including project and investigator recruitment, project evaluation, and enabling use of Core facilities. In addition, the Administrative Core organizes Internal and External Advisory Committees for evaluation of Center scientific progress, and organizes enrichment activities, including research conferences, fellow / student training, and journal clubs.